User talk:Autumn Leaves
Um, on here? Or like my own story... If it's from my story, Cold? For a show I guess, I dunno, I like a few of my stories :P T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 23:47, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh and btw, please don't edit my talk page like three times :O Just press "Leave Message" and leave a message please! Also, I'm Firey, nice to meet you :) My earlier message is above ^^ T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 23:50, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Oops... Sorry to edit it three times. Thanks for the tip. http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shooting_Midnight/Midnight 23:53, September 4, 2014 (UTC) No problem! But don't forget to reply on the other person's talk page, not your own! Anyways, if you ever want me to, I could make you a sig, or code something for you! I'd also read a story for you if you'd like :) And I'll comment T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 00:15, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Um, the layout was pretty hard to make lol, would you like a simpler sig to start with? I can make some samples for you if you want :) Just tell me a few colors, and of course, the things you want it to say T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 01:40, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay! Any specific text (what your sig says)? I can also do gradients (colors blending) (like my sig), so if you want, you could re-choose your colors. If not, I'll do those two with the text you want :) T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 02:09, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I can, do you want it on your sig? or userpage? It would work better on a userpage btw, and you can put info in the tabs/page c; T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 02:10, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, but first, what do you want your sig to say? Also, do you want subpages for your userpage? I'll make them for you if you want and such. T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 02:21, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Didn't you want me to make you a new sig? :O Okay, I'll do that, but just, if you need to edit it, make sure you know how to work around the coding, if you don't know how, ask me, k? T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 02:31, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Well whenever you want a new sig, talk to me! I finished your userpage, to edit it, you have to go to the source mode, and just type where the "tba" are. :) T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 02:49, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Sure :) (just a quick tip, you should have a talk page link on your sig!) I'd be glad to do a collab with you, do you have any good ideas? (also if you have time, read this for me? Comment on the last episode every if you can! Thanks <3) I'm open to ideas, and I can help make an idea if you'd like c: T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 23:18, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I'll put it up once I get home from school! :-) --fire cannot kill a dragon 10:58, September 8, 2014 (UTC) You've been put onto WFW 1 for Tuesdays! --fire cannot kill a dragon 20:47, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so basically: : > Create a new page, entitled "User talk:Shooting Midnight/Archive1" : > Go to your current talk page, copy everything, and paste it in the created page ("User talk:Shooting Midnight/Archive1") : > Publish the page ("User talk:ShootingMidnight/Archive1") : > Delete everything you copied onto the archive from your talk page. I hope this helped. :-) --fire cannot kill a dragon 22:42, September 10, 2014 (UTC) hi~ what would you like to talk about then? senbonzakura 23:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) well, I guess it's obvious that we both like Warriors. senbonzakura 23:51, September 11, 2014 (UTC) I am aware that you're "still waiting". I just hadn't gotten around to it. --fire cannot kill a dragon 11:31, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can I change my blurb? It's too similar to the one I made for Blayde's contest, and I don't like the way I planned the story, it doesn't really have a sad ending c: So if I can: Moonflight and Thornstrike are trying to hold it together. Being brother and sisters, they vowed to protect one another. But with something dangerous going on in the Clans, and something else trying to tear Moonflight from her brother, something tragic happens to them both. Struggling with the remaints of who they are, the two siblings have to face their troubles, and just try to live the life they please. Thanks if you let me change it c: Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'n't']] Death [[Cold|could not '''e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'''perman']] 04:21, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! <3 ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'''nt']] Death [[Cold|could not '''e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'''perman']] 04:47, October 1, 2014 (UTC) can I have an opinion~? :3 senbonzakura 01:14, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Can I haz an opinion c: I'll call you Autumn from now on because of your new username ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'''nt']] Death [[Cold|could not '''e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'''perman']] 01:27, October 6, 2014 (UTC) I did my opinion on you! :) (Don't worry, I was being positive!) Also, can I have an opinion? ^^ --Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 20:53, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey so when you mean limit of 20 chapters, does it include prologues and epilogues? ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'''nt']] Death [[Cold|could not '''e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'''perman']] 03:44, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Um, also, do I ''have to put "DONE" on my story when I finish? I'd rather not like ruin the intro of it by saying "DONE" on the top :c I promise I'll get the story done by the deadline, and if I don't I'll tell you. Plus, I'll have all the tabs till the epilogue, which you can just press the epilogue tab to see if it's done. Sorry for being so picky, I'd rather not ruin the start by putting "DONE" but I will if I MUST. Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'''nt']] Death [[Cold|could not '''e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'''perman']] 03:47, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Contest Yeah okay, I always put "The end" on the bottom/end of my story, so no worries! Also, I noticed you wanted to delete Wind Series, what about the prize for recognition on that story? Anyways, thanks for understanding, I didn't really think the "DONE" part was really necessary tbh c: ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'''nt']] Death [[Cold|could not '''e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'''perman']] 04:01, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Accepted; I'll add it as soon as I have time and remove the other shows from the page as soon as possible! Thanks for letting me know. :-) --fire cannot kill a dragon 00:39, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, Whispercrow's Vengeance! Sorry this took so long. Emberflame brings Whispercrow a mouse, which she rejects, with a snarl, and storms out of camp. Whispercrow is walking by herself, near a Thunderpath, her thoughts immersed in fury, rage hate for Timber and confusion (eg ''Why? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO? I don't get it, StarClan, so cruel?), ''sorrow, blah blah. She doesn't hear the rumblings under her paws, when she finally looks up, a car/monster is coming for her. Emberflame sweeps her out of the way, and she finally begins to be less then curt to him. Kinkedtail - a sweet, cream tabby with a kinked tail - rushes over to see if they are okay - the two were on a patrol. Whispercrow replies that she's alright. Kinkedtail is Whispercrow's best friend, and she fusses. When they reach camp, Kinkedtail pulls Whispercrow aside, so they talk alone. She reveals that TImber is living by Fourtrees, in which Whispercrow takes no hesitation taking off, Kinkedtail following. Once she gets there, however, they are ambushed by five rogues. Whispercrow realizes she has been betrayed, whirling around and glaring at Kinkedtail, who says the precious lines - "I'm sorry." A important fact is that Kinkedtail is not held, and runs away toward camp. Any questions? Ask ^ ^ [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe '''Gingerstripe '][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe '''Talk!] 09:02, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm done with my story :D Hope you enjoy it <3 Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'n't']] Death [[Cold|could not '''e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'''perman]] 04:27, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering if I could adopt Flame from you please!